Dear Cloud
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Been awhile, huh? ^-^ Anyway, I joined this Love Letter Contest just for the fun of it and decided to post it up here too to see what kind of reviews I get, if any. Oh right..summary: Cloud finds a letter left on the Seventh Heaven floor by his childhood


Dear Cloud

By: AngelZephyr

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII so that you know. ^_^

The clock blinked several times with 12:00 flashing in bright red. He rolled over and looked at it through blurry eyes. _There must have been a black out again. _The black outs were constant, now that it was winter. The frost settling down on the windowpane only produced a distorted image when one wanted to look out. The pale snow lay on the ground, undisturbed. Trying to get back to sleep, he pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes, although for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Something was bothering him. The mini couch nearby wasn't vacant. Usually, someone was always there and that someone was Tifa. She slept there to make him feel more at ease after Aerith's death. He wasn't at all comfortable being alone at night. Sure, it sounded like he was some sort of child but his mind kept replaying the image of Aerith falling from Sephiroth's sword. 

Getting up from bed, he padded outside the room and into the main room, which was the bar of the Seventh Heaven. Making himself a drink, he sat down on one of the tables and sighed. He ignored the chill that bit into his skin; it was cold after all. After a couple more sips, his eyes trailed down to the floor where a piece of paper was crumpled up. He unfolded the creases and began reading, reading out loud as he got further into the letter.

Dear Cloud,

You'll probably hate me by the time you get this. From

the very beginning I didn't want you to get this letter and

even if you did find it, I didn't want you to read it. Why?

Because I left without reason. It sounds silly, really.

I've been in love with you for who knows how long and here I

am saying "goodbye". I've followed you all this time, trying

my best to support you any way I could have. But through all

my time in doing so, your heart still seemed to belong to someone

special other than me. You know who it is. Everyone knew, 

actually. Isn't it funny? Everyone knew except you…maybe 

because you were ignorant or maybe because you continued to wallow

in sadness after her death. It was hard…following you around

like a sick puppy. It really was. I never knew that this day would 

come, when I would quit following you. I always thought that I 

would be there for you no matter what…I promised myself I would

and yet, I didn't fulfill it. Like you almost. You failed to keep

your promise in saving me, then again, you did your part of 

saving and I did say I wanted to "experience that at least once",

remember?

Why I'm leaving you…I don't know why. Probably because

I want to build a new life? Maybe because I pity myself for not being

able to capture your heart like I wanted to. It sounds selfish of me

doesn't it? It was………………………….love you so much.

Love always,

Tifa Lockhart

From what it looked like, she skipped a few parts of the last sentence. He sighed as he took a last gulp from his drink. It was all his fault that he hadn't paid too much attention to her. She had never sounded selfish…ever. She had a reason to leave, a reason to leave him. Because he was a stupid bastard, that's why. Maybe she didn't feel like telling that to him, in fear of hurting his feelings. He grunted and headed back to his room, the letter still in his hand. _Hn…well Tifa, you did. _

_ _

He tucked the piece of paper with the neat penmanship under his pillow and fell asleep, a tear slipping down his face and falling soundlessly onto the pillow underneath his head. 

Author's Notes: Ack! What have I done? Hmph…I'm mean, huh? Actually, I've been in a pissy mood lately because of a schedule change at our school. I mean to put Tifa in Cloud's shoes but what the heck. The spiky boy deserved it. I mean, after all, he did pay most of his attention to Aerith. Hah! Not that I mind, of course. It's just the way the game works. Honestly, though, Tifa's strong enough to leave him behind. She's got will-power! ^^;; Yes, I may have been eating too much candy…the letter turned out pretty vague but I felt like writing this and pour out all my anger on...well…Cloud. And besides, my feelings ARE pretty vague. Anyway, like it? 


End file.
